


Black Out

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Requests [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blacking Out, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, bottom!daryl, caring!paul, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl and Paul have sex for the first time and Daryl blacks out.





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my fic 'Requested Desus Prompts' 
> 
> \----
> 
> Anonymous Request:  
> So prompt: it's their first time together and daryl actualy blacks out cause it's so good. Cue embarassed daryl

 

Daryl is sitting upwards on the couch, Paul Rovia in his lap kissing him passionately and grinding their clothed erections together. Paul’s hands are on his face and pulling at his hair as Daryl grips the man’s waist desperately.

Daryl’s moaning into Paul’s mouth and he can already feel himself beginning to come apart, Paul’s cock moving against his own feeling so damn good. Daryl keeps rucking up Paul’s tee-shirt, feeling the smooth and pale skin beneath his palms.

“Want me to take it off?” Paul asks after he does it for the third time, breaking their kiss and resting their foreheads together.

Daryl nods and then bites his lower lip as Paul crosses his arms over his torso and pulls the shirt up and off of his body, revealing a set of solid abs and a trail of sparse but dark hair leading from his belly button down to below his sweats. Daryl trails his eyes up higher up the man’s chest to where more hair is around his nipples, he finds himself craving to feel it beneath his tongue.

Paul pulls him into another firm kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth immediately and twisting his hair beneath his fingers. Daryl groans happily into his mouth and his breath catches again when Paul’s hands sneak below his sleeveless button up, he feels a little self conscious when his hands caress his middle, his torso does not look like Paul’s.

Paul pulls away from their kiss and rests their foreheads together and then gives him one more grind of his hips. “Do you want to go upstairs?” Paul asks and then tilts his head to press his lips against his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. “To the bedroom?” He adds a few moments later.

Daryl swallows nervously and rubs his hand over Paul’s back as he moves his head to give the other man more room. “Yeah.” He replies after a few moments and Paul smiles at him.

“Okay.” Paul says and then stands up from his lap, holding his hand out to Daryl and then pulling him up once he accepts his hand.

Paul kisses him again and then proceeds to spin on his heels and take him upstairs.

Paul closes the door behind them and then pulls Daryl in for a kiss, hands going in his neck and hair as he presses their chests flush together.

Daryl groans and grasps Paul’s bare waist beneath his palms, fingers brushing over his warm flesh.

Paul’s hands go to his clothed chest again, and stroke over the fabric. “Can I take this off?” He murmurs and kisses his neck again.

Daryl sighs at Paul’s lips on him. Daryl nods and Paul smiles at him again, pecking his lips and then beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Paul lets the shirt fall the the floor and then bites his lip at the sight of daryl’s bare upper body, he looks at the scars for a moment and traces one that runs from just below his collar bone to above his nipple. Daryl takes a sharp intake of breath and closes his eyes nervously, opening his eyes again when Paul cups his face.

“You are beautiful.” Paul whispers when Daryl looks at him.

Daryl flushes and Paul smiles at him again, a little smaller though. Paul pecks his lip as he trails his fingers down further to take the man’s nipples between them, pinching and pulling at them as Daryl gasps and then moans lowly in surprise.

Paul trails them down further again after a few moments, Daryl’s nipples having become red and a little sore.

Daryl begins breathing heavier when Paul’s hands begin working at his belt, unbuckling it and then pushing his worn blue wash jeans down his legs. Paul kisses him again deeply, pushing his tongue into Daryl’s waiting mouth and then dipping his hand below the man’s boxers.

Daryl moans into Paul’s mouth as his hand wraps around his half hard cock and begins stroking gently, thumb gently running over his slit making his hips buck.

“Shit, Paul.” He moans and Paul’s away from the kiss.

Paul smirks and gently nips at his Adam’s apple, he removes his hand from the man’s boxers and proceeds to pull his own pants down. “Sure you want to do this?” He asks gently and presses their chests and crotches flush together.

Daryl takes a deep breath and nods as they look into each other’s eyes, Paul searching his face.

Paul smiles at him comfortingly and takes his land, leading him to lay backwards on the bed.

Daryl falls back against the pillows with a small gasp and lifts his hips off the bed for Paul to pull his boxers down his long legs, the man tossing them to the floor afterwards and then smiling up at him and he begins kissing from his navel down to his crotch. 

Paul places his hands behind Daryl’s knees and spreads his legs to give himself easier access. He draws a loud moan from Daryl when he licks a stripe up his cock, wriggling his tongue against that sensitive spot below the head as he grips his thighs.

Daryl swears loudly and grabs the bedsheets between his fingers. “Fucking hell.” He groans and Paul smiles up at him again before he wraps a hand around his cock and takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and then moving lower. “Oh, god.” Daryl moans and arches his neck.

Paul feels his own cock twitch and he sucks at Daryl a little harder, letting go of his cock and then pushing head down until his nose is pressed against his abdomen and moving his hand to gently cup Daryl’s balls instead. Daryl shouts his name and his hips jump upwards, squeezing his eyes closed he gently tugs at Paul’s hair. “Ya gotta stop.” He moans desperately, Paul’s warm mouth feels too good and he doesn’t want this to end just yet.

Paul does as Daryl asks and removes his mouth. “Close?” He asks and shifts, moving up the bed so he collect the lube from his nightstand.

“Yeah, fuck. You’re good at that.” He replies quietly, chest heaving as he pants to get his breath back.

Paul chuckles and settles back beside him once he has the lube. “Thank you.” He says happily and presses their lips together briefly before he pops the lid on the lube. “Would you like to bottom or me? I enjoy it either way.” He asks, smiling at the other man who looks at the bottle curiously.

Daryl looks back up to his eyes and bites his lip, he feels his dick twitch at the thought of having Paul inside of him. “I can, please.” He whispers, he feels his stomach flutter with a confusing mix of arousal, nerves and excitement.

Paul smiles at him and cups his cheek. “Okay, baby.” He murmurs and presses their lips together again, gently letting his tongue pass Daryl’s lips.

Daryl hears the wet noises of Paul spreading lube over his fingers, moments later he feels them gently move between his legs, jumping in surprise. He tenses when Paul’s finger begins prodding at his entrance, spreading lube around it and then slowly beginning to push inside.

Paul pulls away from the kiss and begins thrusting his finger in and out of Daryl’s body. “Relax, Daryl.” He says softly and presses a kiss to his forehead before he shifts and sits up, wanting to be able to watch what he’s doing to Daryl, how he’s making him feel.

Daryl squeezes his eyes closed and presses his head against the pillows, jaw dropping open as he begins to moan, trying to do what Paul says and relax.

After a few moments he feels a second finger join the first and he gasps at the slight burn that comes from it, Paul stops his movements and it’s gone within seconds, now he feels the delicious stretch. “Keep goin’.” He almost begs and pushes against the other man’s fingers.

Paul hums and leans down to take one of his nipples into his mouth, making him gasp in surprise at the wet feeling. “Fuck.” He whispers and opens his eyes, finding Paul looking up at him with his big doe eyes, that alone is enough to make him almost lose it.

Paul smiles at his sensitivity and begins to scissor his fingers.

Daryl groans loudly and pushes back against him, wanting, needing more. Paul gives it to him, angling his fingers upwards and then pressing them against his prostate and keeping them there and continuing to scissor him.

Daryl moans and swears loudly and feels his thighs begin to shake as Paul continues to hit his prostate over and over, his fingers feel even better than his mouth did.

Soon enough Paul is gently pulling his fingers out of his hole and then crawling on top of him, settling between his spread legs and pressing their lips together again.

They kiss sensually for a while and Daryl’s glad and frustrated at the same time, glad because it’s giving him time to calm down and no longer be so close to having an orgasm but frustrated because he is _so_  turned on and ready that he just wants Paul inside him.

He tells Paul as such and the younger man laughs lightly, pecking his lips one more time and moving his lips to his neck as he wraps a hand around his cock and positioning himself at his winking entrance.

Daryl takes a deep breath when he feels the bluntness of Paul’s head at his entrance. “Remember to relax.” Paul whispers into the skin of his neck and then kisses the skin gently, Daryl nods and takes a deep but eager breath and then groans quietly when Paul starts applying pressure.

He gasps when the head of Paul’s cock breaches his entrance and the younger man slowly begins sinking deeper inside of him, he closes his eyes and places his hands on Paul’s pale hips and squeezes. He feels himself stretching to accomodate Paul, it’s painful, enough that his eyes sting a little but he’s okay, he knows that soon enough it’ll feel so damn good.

“How you doing?” Paul asks once he’s sunken to about halfway inside of him, having removed his face from his neck and is now looking down at him as he cups his face in one of his hands.

Daryl opens his eyes again and looks up at Paul, blue-green eyes already already pouring into his own. “M’good.” He whispers and winces just moments later, as if he had jinxed himself. “Maybe slow down a bit.” He murmurs and shifts slightly, digging his nails into Paul’s hips.

Paul nods and leans down to kiss him, not stopping his pushing completely but continuing at a slower pace.

They both moan when Paul bottoms out, Daryl’s legs already shaking as he squeezes his eyes closed.

Paul begins to move after a few minutes of letting Daryl adjust to his size, Daryl moans in surprise and intense pleasure when he does. His eyes roll into the back of his head, Paul’s cock feels impossibly long as he slowly pulls out, stopping when he’s left a few inches inside and then pushes back in moments later.

It’s best thing Daryl ever felt, no pain this time, he’s completely stretched out to accomodate Paul’s cock and the man slides in and out of him easily.

The slide against his walls is so fucking good he feels his orgasm begin to bubble up in his stomach again, he’s already on edge from Paul’s mouth and then fingers and now his cock is now just too damn much. He’s surprising even himself with how desperate he is to have Paul inside of him, thrusting upwards whenever Paul pulls out and repeating “Please, please, please.” Into his ear as he grasps at his back desperately.

Daryl sees stars when the head of Paul’s cock hits his prostate and he moans loudly. “Oh, fuck, Paul.” He whines and arches his back, he feels a droplet of sweat roll down his temple and into his already damp hair.

Paul groans and starts thrusting a harder, gripping his hip hard with one hand and his hair with the other, tugging at his hair because he can tell by his moans how much he likes it. “Yeah, baby? That the spot?” He grunts and thrusts sharply, continuing to hit his prostate over and over.

Daryl groans and nods desperately, scratching his blunt nails up and down Paul’s back so hard he’s sure to leave red angry marks.

Paul doesn’t let up, continuing to thrust into him faster and harder and Daryl’s eyes continue to become more starry as he gets closer and closer to the orgasm he’s so ready for.

“Gonna cum, Paul.” He moans and squeezes his eyes closed, thighs shaking and thrusting his own hard and leaking cock against Paul’s abs.

Paul groans loudly and grips his hair tighter. “Fuck, Daryl!” He moans, his own orgasm appearing to have snuck up on him and Daryl feels him spurt his release into him.

Paul cumming inside of him triggers his own orgasm and it washes over him, wave after wave hitting him, each one more intense than the last as cum spurts from his cock all over his stomach and chest. He opens his eyes because he wants to see Paul’s face but he doesn’t see anything.

 

* * *

 

“Shit.” Paul curses and immediately pulls out of Daryl and rolls off of him, sitting up beside his head and one hand on his cheek and another on his chest, shaking him gently.

Daryl’s eyes open quickly and looks up at him, appearing confused for a few moments before he blushes deeply. “Did I…” He trails off.

“Pass out? Yeah, you did for a few seconds.” Paul replies immediately, eyebrows pulled together and piecing eyes searching his face. “Are you okay? Do you feel okay?” He demands, helping him sit up against the headboard and then reaching for a bottle of water from their nightstand.

Daryl nods and accepts the water, avoiding Paul’s eyes. “Jus’ fine.” He replies quietly and gulps down a few mouthfuls of water, chewing at his thumb after.

“Are you sure?” Paul asks, moving closer to him and smiling gently at his embarrassment. “Don’t be embarrassed to tell me if something is wrong.”

Daryl shakes his head and then lays back down, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes again. “I’m fine, promise.” He replies, cheeks almost feeling as if they’re burning. “Let’s jus’ stop talkin’ ‘bout it.”

Paul sighs and looks at him for another few moments before laying down on the bed beside him. “Okay.” He whispers and pulls Daryl into his arms.

“Sorry fer ruining it.” Daryl grunts quietly, resting his head against Paul’s bare chest closing his eyes again.

Paul chuckles and strokes his back soothingly. “You didn’t ruin it, baby. It’ll be a great story in a couple of years.” He laughs and presses a kiss to his forehead, smirking against it.

Daryl groans and swats at his chest. “Ya never telling anyone that, ever.” He growls.

Paul just laughs again but promises not to, to keep it their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Xx
> 
> The Walking Dead Tumblr --- iiloulouii
> 
> Teen Wolf Tumblr --- iistilesplusderekii


End file.
